Bullet to the Heart
by hotteybobody
Summary: AU- This is a Buffy/Angel story, so don't worry! Story: Buffy meets Angel in the army but Riley wants Buffy too but he's their sergeant...how will Buffy and Angel escape the eyes of their corrupted leader?
1. What Lies Within a Bullet

Days seemed to turn into weeks for Buffy

Days seemed to turn into weeks for Buffy. Sure waking up at 5 o'clock was something she could get used to, but the dreams. They made her wake up in the middle of the night thrashing and moaning around in bed. She just couldn't get that man out of her head! He was a poison. The type that injected itself into your body and halted your every thought until you couldn't think of anything else but the feeling of it seeping through your veins.

_Damn. Missed again!_

Buffy stood steady and tall as she closed her left eye. She cocked her gun back and readied herself once again. Her aim wasn't off. She knew that much. It was her concentration. All her focus was on the man who looked like the god of war.

_Fuck! I'm wet just thinking about him! His god-like body, his soul searching eyes…oh those eyes. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I missed again!_

She sighed as she pressed down on the button to pull the target forward. She leaned in closely to inspect the bullet holes. She replaced the paper human target and then pushed it back into shooting range. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger hard as she watched the bullet hit the heart of the target as the shock of the bullet vibrated through the gun and into her sweat soaked palms.

_Well it's not the head. But it'll do!_

"At least I hit it this time," Buffy said as she raised her gun once more and strained her aim before another shot was fired. Again, she began to breathe in and out in a well practiced ritual until she felt a presence behind her. With a huff she turned around at the intrusion, frustration clearly shown on her face. She then froze with a shocked look as she blinked back the feeling of desire that threatened to consume her.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short you know." He just stood there, his eye brows slightly lifted, leaning against the black wall. He tentatively walked towards her, as if he was a bit afraid that she would aim her gun at his head.

Finally coming-to, as if hypnotized, Buffy tore her eyes away from Angel's. Her gazed was trained to the floor as she replied.

"Wha..," she cleared her throat trying to gain more nerve. "What are you doing here?"

Angel glanced away from her to think of his reply. His relaxed gaze fell upon Buffy's shredded target. He then noticed that there were bullet holes covering every part of the human body except its head.

He nodded his head towards the target as he looked back at Buffy.

"You missed a spot."

Buffy threw a frown at him and placed her hands loosely on her hips.

"Yah think?" She muttered sarcastically.

Angel smirked as he again began to slowly approach her. But he had no worry this time weather or not Buffy would shoot him. Kick him in the balls, possibly. But shoot?? Never.


	2. No Distractions, Just Aim

This is what they did

This is what they did. Like a cat and a mouse they waited for the other to make a move. Ready to attack, the cat will calmly stare at the mouse in hunger as it thinks of a plan of action. Distraction is the mouse's weakness, the cat knows this. On the other hand the mouse will nervously look for an escape route as it tries to fight the curious desire it feels for the cat. The mouse it ready to run, but the cat is ready to pounce.

Buffy let out another huff and turned back towards the shooting range. She momentarily let her eyes fall shut so she could focus on regaining her composure. She then felt the warmth of Angel's body behind her. His strong legs spread out shoulder length with one of them between her lean, smooth thighs. Thigh to thigh, she let out a heated gasp as he started to reach his hand up to her gun and place his long elegant fingers over hers on the trigger. She felt his voice rumble close to the juncture between her velvety neck and soft ear.

"Try it again," he voice flowed through her like chocolate. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to reply.

"I would love to, but your kind of distracting me." Angel groaned. He absolutely loved it when she acted all high and mighty. When she acted like she was the princess and he was the servant. He loved it because he knew if he wanted to, he could have her hot and naked beneath him on the very same floor that she wipes his face with.

"Distraction?" He chuckled as he thought of all the possible "distractions" that he could cause. He smirked as a very appealing one came to mind.

"Yes! I have to train now, and I really don't have time for this so would you just…ahhh," she let out a breathless gasp.

Angel trailed one of his hands from her gun onto her taunt stomach. Tracing circles into her skin as she stood rigid in shock. He needed to break her guard down in order for her to relax. He breathed in the scent of her slender neck.

_Hazelnut. Delicious._

She held back a moan as he started to nibble, kiss, and caress her sensitive neck.

Focusing on the feeling of his soft lips nipping on her ear lobe, Buffy failed to notice Angel's hand trailing up towards her supple breasts. He began smoothly running his thumb in a circle around her hard nipples. She couldn't think, let alone hold back the pleasured moan she let out of her glossy lips.

Angel smirked as he massaged her breasts.

_She let her guard down, now time to go in for the kill._

Angel returned his hand back down to her stomach and further to her waist.

"Buffy," he whispered to the semi-conscious woman surrendered in his arms.

Coming out of her haze, only slightly, Buffy moaned as a reply.

Angel smirked as he moved his hand down even lower towards her sex. But this Buffy was completely aware of. She and Angel might have done things in the past like necking or a fierce make out session or two. But he never once has gone as far as he was going to now. He felt Buffy shift her shoulders.

_Shit._

He continued to hold his hand still, just hovering over her heated sex. He had to find a way to bring her back into the haze of desire that he was in.

"I want you to hit the target," his voice sounded like aroused steel as he waited for Buffy to speak.

"What is this? Does the sound of shooting make you horny or something? Because if it does, I'd be glad to tie you to a chair and shoot you until you come." Buffy's voice was surprisingly clear and steady.

"No," Angel almost laughed. "This is a way for you to handle any type of distraction."

"You're not a distraction, you're just annoying." Buffy smirked as she stated what she thought was a fact.

"Oh really?" Angel moved his hand swiftly down into the front of her pants and rubbed her clit.

"Oh god….," Buffy moaned as she unconsciously swayed her hips side to side to gain more friction from his fingers.

"Now that we have that understanding, I want you to aim your gun at the target," Angel said as he slipped two of his long, lean fingers into her.

Buffy gasped and moaned in defiance at his demand. She shook her head no as she bucked into the palm of his hand.

"Buffy, how do you expect to be able to hit your target if you don't try?" Angel smiled as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

_Damn! She's so tight._

"Fuck...ahhh…you," she wheezed as she fought to seek completeness from his fingers.

_I came here to work on my aim, but instead I'm letting Angel work me with his hand! Oh god, I never would have imagined Angel would fuck me with his fingers. Holy shit! Here it comes…!_

Buffy continued to moan uncontrollably as she reached even closer to her release. She was at the edge of her desire when suddenly Angel drew his hand back out of her. He began massaging her inner thigh instead.

She growled. "What the hell? What are you doing?" She was still a bit breathless, but not completely clueless.

Angel sighed mockingly. "I told you to aim. You need to work on your concentration. Now keep you gun up and point it towards the target."

_You've got to be kidding me!! _

Buffy looked at him in shock. She knew he wanted her, and she clearly wanted him. So what's with all the teasing?

Okay that's the end of chapter two! Hee hee I know, I'm evil for leaving ya'll with a cliff hanger but oh well! But I WILL update SOON! PROMISE! ;) Oh and by the way, this was my first MA scene I've written so please bare with me! I'm new at it. I think I did a good job but I'm not sure. Let me know what yah think when you review!

TOODLES!

hotteybobody


	3. Ready,Aim, Fire!

Six words to my viewers: SORRY! There is NO excuse 

________________________________________________________________________

Five minutes. Five minutes since the first bullet had spun through the barrel of her gun. Just five minutes and Buffy was already on the brink of her first mind-blowing orgasm. Her body shook with uncontrollable passion as she braced her hands on the gun shelf in front of her.

Angel smirked, "If you want to come on my hand, you're gonna' have to get your shot right baby." Buffy moaned in protest but he only grabbed her hips and pushed them further into his growing erection. He placed his hands over hers and brought them back up to her gun.

"Now relax, breathe, and then shoot." His deep sensual purr shot a pang of desire to her sex.

Buffy nodded and took her stance, trying to ignore the bulge rubbing against her from behind, trying not to image what he would feel like buried deep inside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now release." She snapped one eye open upon his command and went to pull the trigger, but Angel's roaming hands stopped her abruptly. His thumb started to rub small deep circles into her clit, tickling her slit with the tip of his forefinger along the way. Her body began to shake as she rotated her hips into his erection. Her breath came out in heavy labored pants as she tried to aim towards the target. She couldn't do it, it was impossible when he was groping her. On instinct she lowered her gun in surrender.

"Keep your gun up," he snapped. His irritation was obvious as he pinched her clit, hard. Buffy yelped in painful pleasure. "You need to learn how to detach yourself from your surroundings when you aim that gun." He tongued her neck in one long lick, like the giant beast of a cat he was. She whimpered into in his mouth as she turned her head to capture his lips. He smiled, biting her lip then worrying it with his teeth.

Buffy broke the kiss, licking her lips, taking in the taste of his essence. He smiled carnally at her expression, knowing what she wanted. He raised his dark eye brow in challenge. She huffed lightly then turned back around to the shooting range, aiming her gun one final time. She sucked in a very shaky breath as one of Angel's hands caressed her nipples and the other shoved almost all of his four fingers into her. She moaned and squirmed at his ministrations, but she kept one eye on her target. She felt the desire begin to bubble down from her breasts and into her sex as Angel pumped his fingers faster into her.

_Oh god. Fuck! _

His fingers rammed into her harder, making her sex feel raw with his passion. Buffy took one last deeply needed breath as she closed her eyes. And on the brink of her bliss she released the trigger and exploded like the bullet from the gun's barrel.

Angel panted in need as he watched her reach her completion, her essence weaving through his fingers. Buffy felt Angel remove his fingers from within her and suddenly felt an emptiness fill her. She turned slowly around to face him for the first time since her came into the shooting range. Angel smiled at her and licked his fingers clean of her, gently sucking each long thick digit into that sinful mouth of his. He motioned over to the target with a light lift of his head.

"Nice shootin' Tex," he smirked at her shocked face.


	4. From Present to Past

Bullet to the Heart

Chapter 4

well...all i can say is WOW. I havent written in over 2 years...

well, here yah go :)

Buffy stood in stunned silence. A part of her embarassed, the other part still in the blissfull aftermath of her orgasm. She knew as well as he did that they were being watched carefully from the corners of the room. The faint beeping of the camera reminding her to smile pretty for the pictures that were being taken as she stood there.

"What have you done Angel?"

He first looked at her blankly, then he looked directly into the camera's lens and smirked.

"Was it good for you too Rie?"

At that moment Buffy came to a realization. She had been played.

Three Months Before...

March 18th, 2012

"Come on Dawn, we're going to be late!"

Buffy glanced at the clock on the stove as she quickly drank down her morning cup of orange juice in one hand and glanced over the Sunnydale newspaper with the other. Hearing a crash from the stairwell, she looked up to see her younger sister Dawn fumbling to put on her shoes while at the same time putting on her jacket.

Buffy smiled, "Still attempting to make it in the circus huh Dawn?"

Dawn scowled at her older sister. "Well I still don't see the need as to why I am forced to go to school on a Sunday."

Buffy sighed, having explained this to Dawn six times over the course of the last two days. It was the first Sunday of the month, evaluation day. Over the past two years Buffy Anne Summers has had to prove herself to Social Services that she is the best suited guardian for her sister Dawn Michelle Summers. With financial records, confirmation letters from the psychologist, and transcripts of Dawn's grades in hand; she has had to sit and endure the pressure of many a migraine as Miss Walker, the Social Worker, evaluates, criticisizes, and belittles Buffy's progress in raising her sister alone.

Running a hand through her scalp, Buffy sighs. "Dawnie I told you. Now that you're fifteen you're required to show up to Miss Walker's meetings with me. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. Trust me when I say I wouldn't take you if I had the option. No one else should have to endure that woman's bitchy attit...I mean deceiveness."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "You just don't like her because she reminds you of mom so much." The sudden slam of Buffy's glass on the counter startles Dawn and she looks to her sister.

With her hand clasped tighly on her glass, Buffy takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"No Dawn, she doesn't. At all. Now we need to get going unless we're going to be late." She gently places her glass in the sink and the newspaper on the counter and goes to grab her keys by the back door. Dawn goes to follow her but stops and sighs sadly the counter.

"Not again."

"Dawn! Hurry it up!"

"Coming," Dawn says as she rushes past the kitchen and out the front door, leaving behind the well-read newspaper on the counter.

_"Sunnydale Secrets_

_Well-Known Journalist Killed in Accidental Shooting on US Army Base_

_Houston, Texas._

_On April the 24th, 2010, Joyce Renae Summers was killed instantly with a shot to the head due to an accidental gun fire during a training session on US Army Base Tungesten in Houston, Texas. Officials say it was an accident and that no further prosecutions have been made..."_


End file.
